What the hell?
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca and Chloe are from totally different worlds in high school; Beca is a quiet kid while Chloe is a gorgeous popular queen. Until one day their paths cross in a highly confusing event. High school fic AU Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

"Start from the beginning."

Jesse slammed the door behind him as he sat down on the couch in Beca's attic.

"I don't even know Jesse."

"Come on you called me saying you're having a crisis, I need some information Becs!"

Beca leant forward on the couch and put her head in her hands. She opened her mouth then closed it several times before smiling incredulously and shaking her head. Then she said finally spoke.

"She kissed me."

Jesse's eyes widened. His jaw went slack.

"When, how, why? Where?" he stuttered.

"Uh, yesterday."

"Just tell me everything."

Beca sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Beca squelched into the changing rooms, her new white converse brown beyond return. P.E. was the bane of her life and it seemed even her P.E. teachers were out to get her, not just the competitive psycho bitches of her class.<p>

It was 4.05pm, thirty minutes after school ended and everyone else in her class had left to go home. The dark changing rooms were empty and Beca dropped the bag of footballs down on the ground before sitting down on the bench for a moment and catching her breath.

For a second she thought she might cry, but she took a deep breath and it passed.

Why did she always end up having to collect the P.E. shit? Typical that the frickin rain had started to come down just as everyone else ditched her and gone inside. Not that she was friends with anyone in her gym class. Her t-shirt clung to her cold pale skin and she shivered.

"Hey!"

Beca snapped around but she knew exactly whose voice she had heard.

"Dude!" she exclaimed.

Chloe Beale was stood not five inches away from her, beaming at her with a smile that could power a city. Beca just stared for a moment, then she realised she was staring, and looked away, blushing.

"Oh um, hi, you uh shocked me," Beca managed to choke out, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I was just taking a shower."

"Right."

Why were they stood so close together? Beca had barely said five words to her in her entire life.

Not that she didn't often find herself stood near Chloe thinking of things to say.

"So you got a pretty rough deal today huh?" Chloe said. Jeez her voice was so kind.

"Yeah."

Chloe Beale was looking at her lips.

"Um, what are you...doing?"

"Shh."

Chloe leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"What on earth?!"<p>

"I know!"

Beca had leapt up from the couch in the midst of retelling the story and now she was running her hands through her hair feverishly.

"Why would she do that?" Jesse asked, frowning as if he'd just found out the sky was no longer blue.

"I don't know!" Beca exclaimed. "Does she know I have had the hugest fattest most world shattering crush on her all my whole high school life? Since frickin freshman year! How did she know?

"She might not know."

"Why me?! She's not even gay I don't think, I mean she goes out with Tom Zuckerman!"

"I don't know what to tell you Beca. What was the kissing like?"

"It was...fucking amazing Jess'."

"Better than me?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Chloe pressed her pink lips to Beca's. Beca was so fucking confused for a more than just a moment, but Chloe didn't stop, she pulled Beca closer and Beca began to kiss her back slowly but surely, Chloe's hands losing themselves in Beca's rain matted hair, Beca instinctively wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, feeling the curves of her body beneath her pastel blue cotton t-shirt. They stayed like this, entwined for a good ten more seconds. Their tongues didn't meet it didn't get any further. But Beca's insides were on fire.<p>

And then Chloe broke off. She let go.

"What the hell...?"

Chloe's eyes were still closed but Beca was staring at her trying desperately to read her.

"See you later Beca."

Beca just stood there with red lips and messy hair for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>"This is insane."<p>

"It is isn't it."

There were a few moments of silence before Beca flopped down on the chair and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't smoke please," Jesse frowned at her but she just put the cigarette between her lips and fumbled with the lighter. "Beca..."

"I'm troubled!" she protested weakly, taking short feverish breaths.

She blew out a plume of smoke which Jesse wafted away. They sat in silence for a while.

"What are you going to do now?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know...there's not much I can do."

"This is so stupid!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I know!"

"What the hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little lol one-shot for you guys...nothing special, I know, just getting started again after a big break**

**watch my band? just search: Einstein's LoveChild on youtube precisely with those spaces...lol #whatabeg**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse, I can't do this," Beca hissed urgently.

"Shut up it's cool! Chill!" he tried to reassure her, but Beca was turning around to leave.

It was Monday morning, three minutes before Maths. Maths was a lesson that Beca shared with Chloe. Holy. Shite.

"Come on you wuss," he implored, grabbing Beca's arm and leading her towards the classroom.

"Oh my gosh..."

The two of them walked in...And Beca released the breath she'd been holding all day.

"You see, it's cool, she's not even here yet!" Jesse muttered under his breath to her as they took their normal seat at the back of the class.

The class seemed pretty sleepy as the teacher at the front began to start taking the register. Beca stared at the clock.

9.00. 9.01. 9.02. 9.03. 9.04.

"She's avoiding me, clearly," Beca said mournfully to Jesse, when the entire class was assembled with one missing person.

"Don't flatter yourself b," Jesse smirked at her and Beca just glared at her 'friend'.

And then it happened.

Chloe's face appeared at the door.

Then she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said cheerfully, beaming at her friends.

"Holy shit," Beca whispered and Jesse just laughed.

Chloe was so attractive it hurt her brain. How did this even happen?

As Chloe took her seat there was a moment when Chloe's crystal blue eyes met Beca's wide fearful ones and Beca looked away instantly. Holy crap. On a sandwich.

"Jesse, how did this even happen?"

"I have no idea Becs. I really don't."

"Stop grinning like that! It's not funny!" Beca whispered angrily.

"Oh it's funny Beca," he said assuredly.

"Why?"

"You don't even realise how attractive you are that's the thing, you obsess over this girl and now you're in an absolute state because you don't seem to realise that it might be to do with the fact that you're actually really, really hot."

Beca just stared at Jesse. Then she started blushing.

"Um. Don't fuck with me Swanson."

"I'm not. It's one hundred percent truth."

Beca just looked away feeling a little weird inside. It felt like hope. And hope was a very dangerous thing.

* * *

><p>The lesson ended and Beca and Jesse hung back to avoid bumping into Chloe.<p>

"That could've been worse I guess," Beca said cheerfully when they finally walked out the door.

"Yeah, told you it'd be cool!"

"Hey you."

Beca spun around. What the frack. It was Chloe, stood there in full glory, leaning against the lockers with her red hair falling gracefully on her shoulders.

"Umm," seemed to be the only noise she could make.

Jesse gave her a look then waved as he walked off. Leaving. Beca. Alone. With. Chloe.

"Uh, hi," Beca said.

She awkwardly pulled at her fingers, barely able to look Chloe in the eye.

"You look nice today," Chloe said in a voice that sounded genuine.

"Um thankyou," Beca could feel herself going bright red and she hated it.

"Okay so about last p.e. lesson," Chloe began.

"Yeah," Beca smiled uncomfortably.

She didn't like how close Chloe was stood to her, even though there were students milling around them. Did this girl have literally NO boundaries?

"I guess I just felt like it," Chloe shrugged.

Beca didn't know what to say.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're pretty and I felt like kissing someone so."

"That's not normal..." Beca said. "You can't just come into my pathetic life, turn it upside down then just leave and act like it was nothing...that's not fair."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?"

"D'you want to hang out later?"

"Um."

"At my house?"

"Um."

"Seven thirty?"

"I barely know you and I don't know where you live..."

"Stop being so defensive you," Chloe teased. "Here," she slid her hand into Beca's pocket and retrieved her phone.

"This is my number."

Chloe handed her back the phone, smiled and walked off.

Beca looked down at her phone. Chloe had texted herself from Beca's phone. It said:**_ I can't wait to hang out tonight love from Beca xxxxxxxxxx_**

What the fuckkk even?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: lool so apparently this is random but #yolotingz**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going," Beca said down the phone. It was six thirty, and she was sat at home. Obsessing over her fringe. Because it wouldn't fucking lie flat!<p>

"Yeah you are," Jesse said.

"No."

Beca sighed, and stood up again, her eyes raking over her outfit in the mirror for the tenth time. If she knew this would be happening then she would have put way more thought in when she got up. But she didn't want to change, because then it would look like she was making an extra special effort...and it wouldn't look like she was totally chill and hung out at people's houses all the time because she had so many friends...which was the look Beca was going for.

"Anyway. No," Beca said, realising she was still on the phone.

"Yes. And you have to snapchat me while you're there. This is the biggest gossip of the year. And I'm involved! My claim to fame!"

Beca frowned.

"Stop exploiting my life troubles as a way for you to get popular! I'm in emotional turmoil!"

"Becs, this is the best thing to ever happen to you don't even bullshit."

Beca couldn't hide a grin. It was slightly incredible. Even though it was totally confusing.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Just poked myself in the eye with mascara, great, now I'm crying!"

Beca could hear Jesse laughing down the other side of the phone, and Beca laughed too, despite the intense pain. Who the fuck made mascara brushes so pointy?! For something that was used around people eyes you'd have thought the companies would have found a less fucking fatal shape for them.

"What if her parents are in? What if they _aren't_ in?"

"I don't know..."

Beca exhaled hard and lay back on her bed, crossing her arms.

"I can barely speak to her how am I sposed to spend a whole evening at her house?"

"Beca," Jesse said seriously down the phone.

"Save your questions for Jesus."

"I hate you."

"You'll be fine! Just try and bang her."

"Ew fuck off."

"Pssh ew, as if you don't dream about it every night."

Beca hung up abruptly.

It was six forty five. Time to leave...Holy shitt.

She went downstairs, and took a while deciding which shoes to wear. In the end she chose her military boots because they sort of went with her leather jacket. Or did they...? Beca swapped them for converse. But then swapped them back because converse took way too long to take on and off. Shit what socks was she wearing?

Beca left at seven in her best socks and her boots.

* * *

><p>Okay so Chloe had a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood. A really nice house. In a really nice neighbourhood. But then Beca should've guessed that from how nice her clothes were...so she was rich too. Great. Just another reason why Beca didn't have a shot.<p>

It took almost all of her courage to park, and she was certain she couldn't find any more courage to text Chloe she was outside. But by some miracle, she ended up outside Chloe's front door.

"Beca!"

The door swung open and Beca was knocked backwards forcefully by some ginger object colliding into her.

_No boundaries_! she thought to herself. Before she realised they were hugging. Hugging. It felt goood. _Stop being such a creep_!

"Umm hi," Beca was blushing already and looked down at her shoes when Chloe finally let her go.

"Hey, come in!" Chloe said brightly.

She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her over the threshold and up the stairs, barely giving Beca enough time to look around.

"My parents are away in Indiana," Chloe said.

They were in Chloe's room now. The walls were light blue but everything else was pink. It was big and light, and her bed was huge. It looked like the kind of bedroom you saw in interior design magazines, except with way more posters on the wall. It was nice.

Beca's eyes immediately gravitated towards a guitar.

"You play guitar?"

"Oh, no I can't," Chloe said.

"But it's so easy."

Beca blushed, she realised how cocky that sounded. _Damn it Mitchell!_

"You can teach me then," Chloe smiled and she sat on her bed, patting the space next to her, gesturing for Beca to sit down.

It was weird to think that three days ago they didn't even speak. Three. _Days_. And now Beca was in her bedroom, sat on her bed.

Beca grabbed the guitar; she played an e chord but then awkwardly stopped.

"Show me a song," Chloe insisted.

"Erm...what song?"

"Any."

"I can't..." Beca blushed.

"Sure you can."

"Okay. You might not know it."

Beca started playing her favourite Belle & Sebastian song 'Get me away from here I'm dying'.

"Sing," Chloe whispered, biting her bottom lip and smiling. Beca could feel her gaze on her and they were so close she could practically feel her breath.

"No..."

"Sing!"

"Ok, ok."

So Beca sang to her. And it was awkward. But Chloe seemed impressed.

"That was beautiful."

"Um, thankyou," Beca said, looking down at the guitar.

Chloe put a finger under Beca's chin and turned her head gently. So they were looking at each other. Chloe had like this content little smile on her face. She was so gorgeous it was unreal.

"Anyway," Beca looked away...her heart was pounding.

"So, you wanna watch a film or something?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah okay."

Chloe grabbed her laptop and the two of them sat on the floor. Chloe put on (500) Days of Summer.

"So let's get to know each other," Chloe said, turning to face Beca with wide blue eyes.

"Okay. Um, hi my name's Beca."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you. What's your favourite colour?"

"Black, duh, what's yours?"

"Hmm."

"Don't say purple," Beca warned jokily.

"Whyy, purple's cute!"

"You're such a girl."

Beca smiled properly for the first time. She was starting to chill out. Then Chloe's leg brushed up on hers. And she died again.

"Tell me more," Chloe insisted.

"What d'you wanna know?" Beca asked.

"First kiss?"

"You don't wanna know," Beca laughed.

"Yeah I do! Why, who?"

"Um, Jesse, in freshman year. He sort of lunged at me it wasn't very nice," Beca said.

"That sounds greatt."

"Yeah. What about you?"

Beca asked but she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear.

"It was Aubrey in middle school."

"No way!" Beca was genuinely shocked.

"That is classified information that you are forbidden from sharing though."

"I won't, I won't."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Beca smiled at Chloe.

"That's ridonk."

"You really just said ridonk?"

"Little did you know I'm actually crunk."

"Oh my gosh."

Beca laughed.

"So, uh, did you always want to kiss me in the changing rooms or was it just like, a spur of the moment thing?" Beca found herself saying.

Chloe smiled coyly and shrugged.

"I guess I'd noticed you for a while," Chloe said non-committally.

"Really, how long?"

"I don't know."

"Surre."

Chloe hit Beca playfully.

"I don't know! Don't act like you don't like me too."

"Pssh, what? No..."

"Mhmm, I see you staring all the time babe."

"Piss off..."

Beca was blushing a lot now and Chloe was just grinning like it was hilarious.

"It's cute," Chloe said.

"I am cute."

"Mhmm, kiss me then."

"What...no..."

"Joking! You literally looked so scared oh my gosh!"

"You're a bitch."

Their conversation lulled a little and they turned to watch the film a little, it was the scene were Summer kissed Tom in the copy room.

And that's when Chloe slid her hand into Beca's. That's also when Beca's heart spazzed out completely and started beating at about a million times per minute. Because their fingers were laced together. Like they were made to fit together.

"What's your favourite film?" Chloe asked.

"Uhmm."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly a film fan really..."

"Why did you agree to watch then?" Chloe laughed.

Beca shrugged at looked down at where their hands were entwined. Chloe was slowly tracing circles on Beca's palm with her thumb.

"Your hands are so small and cute," Chloe said.

"Thanks."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about crap and generally flirting, until it somehow got to nine thirty and Beca realised her mom would be worried.

"I should get going," Beca said quietly.

Chloe had snuggled into Beca's chest over the course of the evening, and Beca had an arm around her shoulders. It was literally the most comfortable and yet also the most uncomfortable she had been in her whole entire life.

"Okay."

They headed downstairs, giggling when Beca tripped over a shoe.

"So, see you tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Yeah."

There was a while when they just stood there, Beca with her hand on the front door handle.

The air had turned pretty heavy between them. With pure anticipation.

"Okay bye," Beca said breaking the tension, and opened the door and turned to leave.

She waved and pulled the door shut behind her.

And headed to her car.

"Holy shit," she exhaled, before driving home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me everything!" Jesse hissed excitedly.

They were sat at the back of history, first thing the day after.

"Beca!"

Beca grinned evilly.

"Seriously stop being such a bitch and tell me," Jesse persisted.

The teacher gave them a warning look and Beca laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll tell you," Beca gave in.

"Thankyou! So, did you bang her?" his eyes were glinting with excitement.

"No, of course not! We just sorta...well I played the guitar for a bit and she was really impressed..."

"Yeah?"

"Then we watched a film and just talked," Beca shrugged. "It was nice."

"That's so boring!"

"Sorry! In case you didn't realise, I don't live my life for you."

"Ooh, burn," Jesse joked. "Did you kiss?"

"Um no we didn't. We held hands though."

"Woahhh look out everyone, Beca Mitchell has serious game!"

"Screw you Swanson. Do your work."

He laughed and they returned to the school work, answering the boring endless exam questions.

But flashbacks of the night before kept appearing in front of Beca's eyes and she became distracted. Chloe wasn't in her history class so she hadn't seen her yet but...what would happen when she did see her? Chloe was so much more popular than Beca so she wouldn't exactly want to be seen to be hanging around with Beca Mitchell, and certainly wouldn't want anyone to know that they had kissed and had a slight bit of a ting, whatever that thing might be. It was all very confusing. But Beca didn't want it to end; this was her dream after all. Right?

* * *

><p>"Oh my g Jesse, it's her, hide me hide me!" Beca hissed, pushing Jesse in front of her.<p>

"What the frack Beca?" Jesse chuckled, a confused look on his face.

"Just hide me dammit!"

"Ok!"

They were in the hallway and Chloe had just appeared with Aubrey and Stacie, smiling and generally gathering the attention of every male around. Beca and Jesse were roughly fifteen metres away, desperately trying to avoid Chloe's attention.

"Aubrey's so hot," Jesse said dreamily.

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Sorry. So why are you hiding...?"

Beca blushed.

"I dunno I just, I don't know what to say to her...you know?"

"Don't worry!" Jesse reassured her unsuccessfully.

"Please just hide me."

"Kay."

But Beca couldn't hide all day.

By hometime she had a text from Chloe reading: _Hey meet me at the back gate after school xxx_

"Jesse look," Beca hissed hysterically.

Jesse just smiled at her.

"Man up you fucking pussy."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Chloe's singsong voice floated through the chilled air.<p>

Beca let out the breath she'd been holding for the past ten minutes waiting for Chloe. She was fearful that Chloe wouldn't show.

"It's fine," Beca smiled a little nervously.

Chloe looked so cute, Beca couldn't help but notice. She was wearing a flowery dress with a blue denim jacket and black converse.

"How are you?" Chloe asked, then before Beca could even process it Chloe had pulled her into a hug, which made Beca blush like an idiot.

"I'm uh, yeah, I'm okay, how are you?"

"You are such a dork," she grinned, biting her bottom lip.

The back gate was in a fairly vacant area of school, shrouded in trees; because Chloe was late, they were basically the only people around. It would've been nice if it wasn't such an overcast and chilly day.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"So how was your day?" Chloe asked.

"Borrring, of course."

"Duh, because I wasn't there."

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"So it's kinda weird that we're like friends right?" Beca said a bit timidly.

"Hmm. I guess."

"You're so popular. And cool."

"Pssh, most of my friends are so fake."

"Really? Like who?" Beca asked.

They were walking down the quiet tree-lined street and there was no-one around.

"Uh Tom, Bumper, Stacie, most people to be honest. Well, Stacie's okay. I guess my only real friends are Aubrey and Amy."

"Fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she's brilliant."

Beca laughed.

"She is," Beca agreed.

"I know I have an image and everything," Chloe said. "But I'm just a person."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm not as superficial as I seem."

"Okay. And I'm not as much of a loser as I seem. Actually I am but."

Beca laughed.

"You're cool," Chloe said.

"Thanks. So um where are we going?"

"To my house?"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>Beca followed her into her bedroom for the second day in a row, her heart was beating above average rate because she hadn't quite got used to being in the presence of Chloe yet. It was a big change from her usual social schedule; hanging out alone or with Jesse (which was worse?).<p>

"So you uh had a thing with Aubrey?" Beca said.

Chloe blushed and it was so cute.

"Shut up, no-one's supposed to know!" she said, sitting down next to Beca on the floor.

"Did you like, go out?" Beca asked coyly.

Chloe smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Um, no not really. We...I don't know, she doesn't want people to know."

"I have no friends," Beca reassured her.

"We just had a bit of an on and off thing up until like, about seven or eight months ago? She's my best friend and I love her but we're not meant to be that way, _that's_ for sure," Chloe said. She put a hand over a mouth and pretended to whisper, "_She's crazy_."

Beca laughed.

"Yeah she seems a bit...high maintenance I guess."

"True dat sister," Chloe said, holding up a hand for a high 5.

Beca looked at her hand incredulously, and laughed.

"Please never say that again."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh..." Beca laughed. "Just no..."

"Ok, ok. You're not crunk either though, by the way," Chloe pouted in protest.

"Yeah I am!" Beca pushed Chloe playfully.

"No way!" Chloe pushed her back.

"I'm more gangstar than you!"

"Shut up!"

Chloe pushed Beca on her back and Beca squealed and they sort of started wrestling, Chloe straddling Beca, while Beca tried to break free. Chloe captured Beca wrists and pinned them above her head, then she leaned down so her soft red hair fell forward onto Beca's cheeks and their faces were about two inches apart.

"Okay you win," Beca breathed, the smile caught on her face.

There was a moment of heavy silence.

"Damn right."

Chloe leaned forwards slightly and Beca's heart pounded with anticipation- and then Chloe rolled off her, letting her free.

Chloe bit her lip evilly and Beca frowned.

"What about Jesse, you and him have some mad chemistry going on," Chloe changed the subject, while Beca sat back up, totally flustered.

Beca shook her head.

"Oh, trust me we don't."

"He clearly likes you," Chloe accused teasingly.

"Nah, he likes anything shaped like a girl, but he doesn't actually like me. He asked me out once but I was like...no way. It would be weird. Just no."

"Kay," Chloe said, grinning. "Hey, d'you wanna stay for dinner? I'll cook," Chloe offered, her voice bright.

"Um yeah sure, why not."

So Chloe stood up and took Beca's hand, leading her downstairs to the kitchen.

Chloe's kitchen was big and modern, with marble counter tops and a fancy oven; much nicer than Beca's kitchen.

They had fun, looking through cookery books and Chloe's cupboards but in the end they decided to just bake a chocolate cake and order a pizza.

"Okay, you start the cake, I'll ring the pizza man," Chloe said.

"Why don't you trust me on the phone?" Beca joked.

"Beca, babe, you can barely speak to me," Chloe teased.

"Mean!"

"You love me though."

"Hm nah."

Beca gathered all the ingredients from the cupboards and started sifting some flour into a bowl. Little did Chloe know, Beca could not cook to save her life.

"Jeez, Bec' did you drop the bag of flour...?" Chloe laughed.

"What?"

"You're covered in flour."

Beca looked down at her clothes.

"Oh my gosh!" Beca exclaimed while Chloe laughed at her expense.

"You suck babe."

"Shut up!"

Beca threw flour at her face.

"Woah!"

Then they were in a full flour fight, plumes of white powder were hanging in the air.

"You look like a vampire," Beca laughed.

"You look like gandalf the white!"

Beca threw some more, and giggled.

"You know what, get out my house," Chloe ordered.

"Okay!"

Beca walked out the kitchen, grinning indignantly as she walked to the front door.

"Okay bye!"

"Wait!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Don't go!" she whispered, smiling.

Beca leaned in slightly- and pulled away.

"Okay," she grinned, and led Chloe back to the kitchen.

"That, by the way, is pay back for earlier!"

"Touché."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca grinned as she walked through the classroom door the next day. It was Friday; she felt sublimely happy.

There was a ripple of snickers from the back of the class when Beca sat down. She thought nothing of it. The teacher wasn't here yet, there was a hum of whispers, a mumble of chatter.

Beca swore she heard her name a few times but just stared forward happily into space, waiting for Jesse to arrive.

The lesson commenced and Jesse arrived...he looked solemn. Probably got rejected by some girl again, Beca thought to herself.

They did an english test all lesson so Beca and Jesse couldn't talk, but the teacher had a difficult time keeping the class silent as the populars at the back of the class, namely Bumper and Donald, would not stop talking. And Beca couldn't shake the feeling they were talking about her. But they probably weren't. Beca was basically invisible at school. Wasn't she?

They left english to go to maths at ten am.

"That was horrible," Beca said to Jesse, relieved to finally get to talk to her friend. "English is literally the _worst _jeez."

"Yeah. So, um you should know..." Jesse mumbled quietly and Beca didn't quite hear.

"Huh, what?" Beca asked, smiling unawarely.

They were at the maths classroom now.

"Um, I'll tell you in a second."

They sat down and Chloe came in flanked by Aubrey and Stacie, sitting at the back with Bumper and his gang of jerks.

More snickers.

"Okay class bare with me or five minutes while I fetch you some work," the teacher announced, leaving the classroom.

Beca had just turned to talk to Jesse when it happened.

"Hey everyone, Beca Mitchell is a LESBIAN and she has a fat ass crush on CHLOE how disgusting!"

Bumper's voice filled the whole classroom.

Beca's stomach dropped.

"Hey Beca, you're a creep, Chloe has a boyfriend!" Bumper called.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

Beca's face was getting hot.

"Oi, Mitchell!"

Bumper threw an excersize book at her head from where he was sat two rows behind her at the back of the class; there was a ripple of cruel laughter.

"Fuck you Bumper!" Jesse yelled.

He stood up and took Beca's arm trying to pull her out the classroom.

"C'mon Beca," he said, voice quivering with anger.

"She's gay Jesse you're not gonna get any!" Bumper laughed.

Jesse stood still for a second like he was trying to contain his anger.

"Go fucking kill yourself you fat mother fucker," he growled.

"Oooh. Bet you're a faggot too, Swanson!"

Jesse let go of Beca's arm.

And he swept across the classroom and smacked Bumper so hard there was a cringe-making crunch of flesh crushing bone.

Bumper looked startled- but only for a second til Jesse hit him again, a solid right hook. Then Bumper threw a punch at Jesse's head, but Jesse was too quick, he ducked and gave Bumper a hard punch to the stomach and a knee to the crotch, causing him to fall to the floor with a clatter, knocking over chairs.

That's when Donald got involved and things got very messy.

Girls were squealing "no, stop", Jesse was attempting to hold his own against three other boys and Beca was looking on in shock. She couldn't even look at Chloe.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?"

The principal walked in. Shit.

Jesse took that opportunity to head butt Donald hard and make him fall to the ground, which caused another outbreak of fighting.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!"

The onlookers filed out, while the fighters carried on in a frenzied rage. Jesse looked madder than Beca had ever seen him.

Honestly, Jesse had never EVER been violent- in fact, when they were younger Beca often got into fights and Jesse would have to stop her...But clearly something had snapped in Jesse's brain to cause him to attack Bumper and friends like that. She felt quite flattered.

"Would someone like to explain what the hell was going on in there?" the principal demanded when the peaceful members of the class were assembled outside and five others teachers had ran into the classroom to break up the fight.

Principal Abernathy-Mckadden was a short, blonde, formidable woman with steely blue eyes and a crazy strain to her voice.

"Amy? Explain?" the teacher naturally chose the person with the biggest mouth.

"Uhmm, Bumper was calling Beca a lesbian, then Jesse got really mad and he punched Bumper," Amy explained. "It was totally Bumper's fault he's such a douche but Jesse went crazy he was like the hulk it was kinda hot actually-"

"Okay thankyou Amy," the principal cut in.

At that point a bleeding Bumper, Jesse, Donald, Unicycle, Greg and a very shocked and scared looking Benji were dragged out, looking furious.

"You're a fucking faggot Jesse, you and that disgusting dyke Beca Mitchell!" Bumper yelled.

His face was mashed up and bleeding.

It took multiple teachers to restrain Jesse.

* * *

><p>The whole of the maths class was sent home with the exception of those actually caught up in the fight, in some attempt to stop rumours from spreading (but that was probably an impossible task).<p>

Beca sat at home in a state of total shock.

It was as if she was living out her worst nightmare. But it was real life.

She just sat in her bedroom staring at the wall, arms wrapped around her knees.

This is not happening, she repeated over and over in her head. This is not happening.

Her mom was still at work, and Beca did not want her to find out. Not at all.

Beca's phone buzzed. She didn't even want to look.

_Beca meet me in the park _

It was from Chloe.

_Why_

Beca hit send.

_Because I need to talk to you. See you at the top gate in twenty minutes? _

Beca bit her lip.

_Ok_

She grabbed her leather jacket and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Beca said quietly. Chloe was waiting for her at the gate.<p>

It was cloudy and grey and was sure to rain soon.

"Hey," Chloe said softly. "You okay?"

Beca shrugged and looked at the ground. The park was empty since everyone else was still at school, and they were stood underneath a tall willow tree. Beca kicked the dirt repeatedly with her boot.

"Today was horrible," Chloe said and Beca just nodded silently.

For some reason Beca was really choked up and she felt like such an idiot.

"Beca?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Beca had let a curtain of brown hair cover her face to hide the fact that her eyes were filling up with tears.

"What?" she asked defensively, her voice cracking a little. "What's the point?"

"Of what?" Chloe asked, frowning.

"Us being friends. There's no point. Everyone hates me, and you're just like...perfect," she said quietly. "There's no point you should just leave me alone while you can. I'm going home."

Beca turned to leave, but Chloe grabbed her wrist. Beca was shocked at the contact, she just looked down at Chloe's hand on her arm.

Chloe pulled her closer, and Beca's heart started beating hard. Chloe tucked strands of brown hair behind Beca's ear, and gently wiped a tear off her cheek. She just cupped Beca's face with her hand, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb, and Beca could hear Chloe's shallow breathing as her hands found Chloe's perfect waist. There was a second where they just stood there, foreheads resting together, breathing hard.

Then somehow the gap was closed and Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's.

Chloe kissed her tentatively at first. Beca was totally stunned for a moment, then remembered to respond, and she parted her lips and Chloe's tongue slid in against hers and Beca unconsciously moaned a little bit, her hands sliding up Chloe's waist to her back, pulling her even closer, as Chloe's hands got totally lost her Beca's brown hair. It felt like life and death had collided and this was the result.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe squealed.

Rain had started pouring from the sky- big fat droplets.

They broke apart giggling then Beca pulled Chloe from out under the willow tree onto the path, getting completely covered in rain. Chloe just laughed as she got totally soaked as well.

Then Beca leaned in again, kissing her harder this time, like she couldn't get enough, and Chloe responded pretty enthusiastically, her hands desperate on Beca's waist, while Beca found out that Chloe's red hair felt just as perfect as it looked, and she felt like her entire body had been set alight.

When it came to a natural stop they just stood there entwined in the pouring rain.

"I like you Beca," Chloe said, looking in Beca's dark blue eyes. "I like you a lot."

Beca looked down timidly.

"But what about school..."

"You know Bumper got excluded. Permanently."

"What?"

"He's never coming back to school," Chloe said.

"How do you know?" Beca asked, her voice fearful.

"Donald told me."

"What about Jesse?" Beca asked.

"He didn't get excluded. Just a lot of detentions."

Beca felt so relieved for a moment she thought she might cry again.

"I really like you," Chloe whispered intensely.

"I like you more," Beca said, biting her lip and smiling a little bit.

"Hm you don't," Chloe grinned.

"I do."

"Okay prove it."

And they kissed again quite a lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

"D'you think it's weird how became friends?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed.

"There could've been no possible weirder way, like nothing weirder could have brought us together," Beca said honestly.

They were lying on the floor of Chloe's bedroom. It was Saturday afternoon (the day after the kissing in the rain fiasco), the radio was on in the background and Chloe and Beca were snuggled together comfortably.

"Hmm true."

"I don't know how you even just like came over and kissed me," Beca laughed.

Chloe shrugged, smiling. Their fingers were laced together and Chloe was tracing soft patterns on Beca's small palms. It felt like heaven.

"I wanted to."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Beca said.

"You see, I knew you would be," Chloe said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hmm, what if I wasn't?" Beca teased.

"Babe, c'mon. Of course _you_ would be happy about it."

"Hey! And I wouldn't say happy...more, confused? Alarmed?"

"Mhmm sure."

Chloe grinned evilly, and kissed Beca's nose.

"You're mean," Beca said.

"I'm not."

"Hmm. So, um, I wanted to ask you something..."

Beca bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Chloe chuckled. "Why are you going all awkward Beca?"

"Nothing..." she looked down at their hands.

"Obviously something," Chloe said.

"It doesn't matter."

Chloe waited expectantly for a moment.

"Am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" she asked.

"No- no!"

Chloe had trapped her again, tickling her while Beca struggled, trying to push her off, laughing so hard.

"Sttopp!"

"No way, tell me!" Chloe insisted.

"Ok ok ok," Beca surrended and Chloe stopped tickling her finally.

Chloe raised an eyebrow expectantly from where she was sat on top of Beca.

"Will you um. Be. My. um. flurflur..."

Or at least flurflur was the mumble that Chloe heard. She frowned, confused and Beca started to blush.

"Huh?"

"D'you wanna be my girlfriend?" Beca asked again in a small voice.

There was a moment of silence, then Chloe's bright eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Yeah."

And Chloe leant down and kissed her.

Beca felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs every time they kissed, and she just wanted to kiss Chloe til she died.

Beca flipped them so it was Chloe lying on her back.

"Why are you so convinced I'm a bottom?" Beca asked, smiling a coy smile.

Chloe's pupils were so incredibly wide.

"You're actually so hot," Chloe breathed.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"So you're dating?!" Jesse asked. His brown eyes were wide with awe.<p>

"Mhmm."

Beca was grinning. They were in Beca's attic again, like they were after the inital P.E. event. A lot had happened since then. And Beca was happy.

"That's incredible," Jesse said genuinely. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thankyou. And I'm sorry about your face."

"My black eye?"

"No just your face in general."

"Fuck you!"

Beca laughed.

"Seriously though, thankyou so much for standing up for me."

"It's cool. I fucking hate Bumper."

"Yeah me too," Beca agreed.

"Hey, would you tell Chloe to hook me up with Aubrey?"

Beca raised her eyebrows at him incredulously.

"Pleeease she is so hot," Jesse begged. "Come on, I got my ass kicked for you."

"Hmm. Maybe I will..."

"Becaaa."

"Fine. Sure. I'm sure Aubrey will love you."

"You really think so?" his eyes lit up.

"Okay, don't be desperate," Beca warned her friend.

"Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you know everything about relationships, yannow."

"I know more than you."

"Whatever. Dude, you're dating Chloe Beale."

"I know man," Beca grinned excitedly.

"What the hell?"

"What the hell indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the end**

**Thankyou everyone for reading it means a lot, I know this wasn't the best story ever but I hoped you found it mildly entertaining lol. **

**Btw I'm in a band that's got some videos on youtube of us playing live, we're called Einstein's Love Child so do me a huge favour and watch and like our vids? Maybe even subscribe? **


End file.
